


這不是白雪公主

by whynotasmile



Category: Original Work, Snow White - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:32:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7012744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotasmile/pseuds/whynotasmile





	這不是白雪公主

(這是一份考古學家新出土的錄音檔，裡面號稱記載了白雪公主的真實故事，是否為真還有待調查，以下是錄音內容的文字版本……)

1、

各位好，我是白馬王子。

之所以會錄製這份檔案，恐怕跟我現在為難困窘的處境有關。在我面前的是長二米的玻璃棺木，裡面躺了一個不知道是真的死了，還是只是需要急救的漂亮女孩。旁邊圍著我這輩子看過最矮肥短的侏儒，而且不只一個，有七個這麼多！其中一個的哭相甚至讓我無法直視，他難道不知道鼻涕抹在棺木上無法為自己的悲傷加分嗎？真是太可怕了。

當然，我會先說明事情的前因後果，然後當你撿到這卷錄音帶，請記得火速過來救我。那七個手持十字鎬的小個子大概已經開始懷疑我不出現的原因八成是拉肚子造成的，不過我認為自己被他們嚇暈的可能性比較大。

好了，該走了，拜託記得快來救我。

最後說明一件事：如果你聽到的是另一個版本的故事，首先澄清我並不是個變態的戀屍癖，因為我真的不是。

2、

這件事，首先要講到新皇后。

你以為她是個畫著濃妝，家裡養一群可怕怪物的人嗎？你覺得她會動也不動的看著你，看到你背脊發涼嗎？大錯特錯。每次進皇宮探望她，你不會看到高雅，身穿一襲黑裙的美麗皇后，而是在後院叫你幫忙搬肥料的……婦人。如果不是女傭們緊張地跟前跟後，恐怕很難相信她就是素顏能迷倒國王的女人。

沒錯，新皇后，我的姊姊----同時是個蘋果業餘種植農人。

嫁給老國王的生活無聊不言而喻，丈夫前妻的女兒還長得比自己漂亮，這也罷了。偏偏這個女兒一天到晚只想往外跑，宮中小花怎麼受得了外界摧殘？護女心切的新皇后忍著心痛禁足了她，也就是白雪公主。為了避免她沈迷網路，還特別把ＷＩＦＩ設定成青少年頁面保護、定時開關，讓正值叛逆期的白雪非常，非常不開心。

你知道嘛，這就是為人父母。

為了轉移溝通失敗和婚姻不幸福的情緒，皇后開始接觸貴族大學的課程——種蘋果。從原先的小樹苗，漸漸變成陽台，再來是整個後院，最後是皇家獵場的整片後山，都是蘋果。每次一到產季，千頓萬頓的蘋果等待被採收，出口國外，救濟平民，漸漸蘋果變成一種災難，變成每年都要處理的一件大事，外加附屬的觀光活動等著皇后出席。

但皇后太愛蘋果了。

我坐在她的蘋果園小餐廳（為皇宮帶來為數眾多的收入，附屬品之一）陪她喝茶聊天。自從她結婚後，我們就越來越少見面，此刻，她泡著拿手的蘋果茶，隻手撐頰，對我嘆了口氣。通常這時候，就是我身為垃圾桶的最好時機。她說的不外乎是： 「今年的蘋果又遭受蟲害了。」 「蘋果又滯銷了……小白馬，幫姊姊帶回家吃吧？」 「一天一蘋果，可是白雪不愛吃……」等等，三句不離這種倒楣的水果，也總有一句會扯上白雪公主。

「今天有人告訴我，」皇后用湯匙戳了戳茶葉，用著跟平常不一樣的發亮眼神看著我。「有個老獵戶平民，要幫我處理蘋果問題！這真是太好了！」

「誰啊？」我啜飲了一口茶，果香四溢。「西南森林的那個大叔？」 

「對對對，就是他！」她難掩雀躍地說道，接著妙目一轉，瞇起眼問：「你怎麼認識他？又跑去城外的酒吧了嗎？」

正想否認，一個侍衛便從外面冒了出來。「國王找皇后，好像是商討蘋果去留問題。」皇后接到消息聳了聳肩。「算啦！我種蘋果都那麼久了，也許以後改種別的東西，或開個農場吧！」說完，便叫人幫我包了二十顆蘋果當點心，離去前還不忘叫我簽收幾天後會收到的鮮果掛號。

「噢對了，你還年輕，去那種酒吧幹嘛？以後別去了。」


End file.
